


The Force Has Impeccable TIming

by JustSomeFiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art Inspired, F/M, Throne Room, kylo's seat, my take on trying to be light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: Kylo goes to the throne room to get away from Hux, only to find someone occupying his seat unknowingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be working on Secrets In Flashing Lights, but this art piece by @choriquesopicante, was too inspiring to not write about.

Kylo ignored the shorter red headed man who was trailing behind him, droning on about a topic he had no interest in discussing with said man - the whereabouts of the remaining Resistance fighters, as well as the supposed last Jedi. As long as they stayed out of his way and did not interfere with his current plans, they could try an build up whatever rebellion they’d want to - he would snuff them out just like he did their last attempt on Crait. They got a way though, a voice in his heard reminded him, she helped them, this annoyed him further.

Suppressing a growl, he picked up his pace, moving towards his throne room, Hux struggled to keep up with him, until he stopped and sneered at the Supreme Leader. He was getting out of hand, soon Kylo would have to deal with his former master’s rat of a general. As he came closer to the throne room, he felt it, the numbing pull of the Force. Standing in front of the door to the throne room, he took a deep breath, centering himself, he was not in the mood to argue with her today, about anything.

The doors opened and he froze. His throne was a massive construction of metal and leather, adding somewhat of an air of intimidation - not that he needed it. Yet the sight before him, made his foreboding throne look very welcoming. Sitting on his throne, with her legs throne over the side of one of the armrests, Rey sat with one of the ancient Jedi texts, nestled against her thighs. Sending his guards away he strolled towards the throne towards the unaware Jedi.

Sensing eyes on her, she glanced up at the dark sider who was making his way towards her, before continuing with her reading. The lighting became slightly dimmer as Kylo’s hulking figure crouched over her.

“Do you mind?”

“Do you have any idea where you’re sitting?” he leaned down, she could feel his breath on her.

“On my bed?” She smirked, knowing fully that she could easily rile the Supreme Leader up. It would serve him right.

“You happen to be sitting on my throne,” that seemed to grab her attention, looking up, she was met with the dark eyes of Kylo Ren, but instead of anger she saw a sense of playfulness.

“Well looks like the Supreme Pain just needs to find another seat then,” she went back to reading.

He knelt down in front of her, leaning closer, “I happen to like my seat, especially with you on it.”

Berating herself for feeling intrigued she refused to look at him, feeling his eyes on her still. Huffing she looked up from her book and was startled at their proximity to one another. Giving into the urge to lean forward, she set the book down and moved closer to him.

Kylo swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and kept his eyes on her, just as her lips touched his, she was gone. Staring at the empty throne, eyes wide and mouth open in utter shock, he realised the Force was the biggest tease in the entire galaxy.

“Are you kriffing kidding me!”


	2. Soap Suds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, yes I know, I should be working on Flashing Lights, which I am, the words are not flowing at the moment, but that shall!
> 
> A belated Happy Valentine's Day to all, it was an awesome Valentine's Day, especially for South Africans, Jacob Zuma is finally out of office so it is an exciting and scary time, but I can't wait to see what the future holds for this amazing country.
> 
> On a sadder note, my thoughts go out to the victims of the Florida School Shooting, as well as their loved ones. May everyone find peace and justice.
> 
> Lastly I hope everyone enjoys this one shot, I was trying to be comical and take another go at writing a light-hearted fic. This is based on a prompt I received from @jess444 I hope it was what you were hoping for.
> 
> P.s. Disclaimer, I do not own anything but the plot.

At this moment, Kylo believes the Force is a person, who takes every opportunity to make his life more difficult than it should be. He might be exaggerating, however, I'm his current predicament he believes his opinion is absolutely justified. Standing underneath his fresher, with the hot water blasting down on him, he was deep in thought, reveling in the feel of his tightly strung muscles loosening underneath the pressure. 

Deep in thought, he didn't feel the pull of the Force, signally that he would not be alone in the next few seconds. Eyes closed, he ran his fingers through his wet hair, rinsing out any excess shampoo, he stood under the spray of the water. Suddenly he felt the familiar pull, the buzzing sensation flowing through his body and he freezes. Maker, not now. Closing his eyes, he waits for the Force to fully connect them, too shocked at the timing to even try and cover up.

"You have got to be kidding me," the voice hisses behind him, "it's not a good time."

Scrunching his face up, he could hear the distinct sound of water splashing against something, "Are you in a bath tub?" curiosity getting the better of him he turned away from the shower and turned around, ignoring her protests. As he suspected, he could see her surroundings and she appeared to be in a lavishly decorated Fresher, that looked vaguely familiar - Naboo. She and her band of rebels were at his grandmother's estate.

"Of course my mother would go to the one place she knows I disliked."

Rey's eyes widened, realisation setting in that he could see her surroundings, suddenly she was more concerned about that than the very naked Supreme Leader standing in front of her, whom, if she was paying attention, did not make an effort to cover himself up. Ben on the other hand, found the image before him amusing, Rey's small frame was buried beneath large bubbles, a common trait of Naboo's bubble bath.

"I see my relatives have been accommodating," his motioned to her lavish surroundings.

"Yes, well considering it's their way were relative who's chasing us across the galaxy they feel obliged," she bit back. He smirked and walked towards her, enjoying the fire that lit up in her eyes and the small blush that crept into her cheeks, "Ben don't."

She must have been in the bath tub for a while, because slowly, the bubbles were starting to shrink and dissolve - something that she would have been aware of if she wasn't too preoccupied with the thought of him knowing where they were. Reaching for his towel he wrapped it around his waist, his smirk widening she averted her gaze, realising that she was staring at a very naked Supreme Leader, he moved closer to her. Rey gripped on to the edges of the tub, refusing to cower under his hulking form.

Crouching down, he was eye level with her and leaned forward, "I feel it is my responsibility to tell you," he paused and held her gaze, she ever so slightly leaned forward, "the bubbles covering your chest dissolved about two minutes ago."

By the time she comprehended what he meant and the split second it took for her swipe across and slap him, the Force had already pulled them apart. Frustrated, she hit the lukewarm water.

"Are you kriffing kidding me?"


End file.
